


My Name

by DivineBurrito



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBurrito/pseuds/DivineBurrito
Summary: Sting has always disliked his own name. Something, or rather someone, is making him change his mind.Is that a plot? Keep digging, we have to find the plot!Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me





	My Name

Nobody knew that Sting had never liked his own name.  
  
How could someone name their child after something that was usually associated with nasty bugs? Either his birth parents had terrible taste- something he had inherited according to his guild mates’ opinion of his fashion sense, apparently- or they just never loved him in the first place. That thought had hurt in the past, when he was still a little kid that got picked on for having a name like that, but now it didn’t bother him anymore. He had found a new family.  
One that loved him despite all of his flaws or his silly name.  
  
The reason why he never told anyone that he hated his name was because he rarely ever showed insecurity. He was a powerful mage, a goddamn dragon slayer, guild master of the almighty Sabertooth wizard guild and his friends relied on him and his bright personality and confidence to lift their spirits. Not even the ones closest to him- Rogue and the exceeds- were aware of it. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to tell them, it just didn’t feel like information that was important to share.  
  
But something had changed ever since he and Rogue had taken their first awkward steps beyond the border of friendship and into a far more intimate bond. He had started to appreciate his own name. Rogue was the one person who could make his name sound good.  
  
Part of it had to do with his voice. It was deep, warm and soft like velvet. He could talk about the most mundane things and Sting could still get mesmerized by hearing his voice alone. But most of it had to do with the emotions that were flowing through that voice whenever Rogue spoke his name.  
  
The affection whenever he softly called him out of his sleep, trying to convince him that he had done enough paperwork for that day and that he would be much more comfortable sleeping in their bed instead of face down on his desk.  
The raw anxiety whenever he got injured, or was getting close to getting injured during battle.  
The longing when he was not yet fully awake, stretching out his arms across the bed just to find him and hold him close.  
Rogue was never good at expressing his feelings through words but it was the little things like the way he spoke his name that let Sting know how much he loved him.  
And maybe it was a huge stroke of his ego, but the icing on the cake had to be the way his name rolled off of Rogue’s lips like it did at a time like this, when they were alone and made love like there was no tomorrow.  
  
It was the feeling of accomplishment, for having his usually quiet lover so comfortable around him, with such a high level of trust between them that he let all of his walls down and become a lot more vocal.  
It was the pure draconic possessiveness that made him relish in the knowledge that the only name he ever moaned like that was his.  
It was a surge of pride for being able to make Rogue fall apart under his touch to the point where nothing else existed to him but Sting.  
It was all of these things that made him want to hear his own stupid name over and over again, and he knew just how to get that done.  
  
He pinned his wrists above his head and stared into lust-filled red eyes, flashing a cheeky grin he knew Rogue had a soft spot for. And it worked. Rogue swallowed thickly and tried to catch his breath the moment Sting halted the relentless slamming of his hips. He traded in his harsh pace for an agonizingly slow one and trailed a line of hot kisses all the way from Rogue’s neck as far down his chest as he could reach from his current position.  
  
“Sting…..”  
  
A plea. Desperate and breathily.  
  
_‘One.’_  
  
Shaking legs tightened around his waist, trying to draw him in as much as possible. He continued his kissing, picked up the pace a little and pushed in deeper, giving in to those frustrated and hungry eyes just enough to keep Rogue from winding down too much but not enough to give him what he wanted.  
  
Yet.  
  
“Say my name again..” he panted into his ear, nibbling gently at the soft pale lobe.  
  
“Make me.”  
  
And if that wasn’t his kryptonite…that rebellious look and the seductive voice. He dragged out his teasing movements for as long as he could and then, just as Rogue was starting to visibly lose his patience- and his sanity- he let go of his wrists, grabbed onto his hips with a grip powerful enough to leave bruises, and shifted into the highest gear.  
  
“Oh God, Sting…”  
  
A gasp of intense pleasure.  
  
_‘Two.’_  
  
It wouldn’t take long for either of them to finish at this rate and Sting knew exactly when Rogue was balancing on the edge of orgasm. They had done this so many times before and by now he recognized every bit of body language down to the smallest signs.  
The nails digging into his back, the held breath and the lip bite, the tightening stomach muscles…  
Just as all of that happened he stopped, even though it took every bit of Sting’s own restraint to do so.  
  
“Fuck you..”Rogue blurted out. The sound was somewhere between a laugh and a frustrated groan, strained by heavy breathing.  
  
“Love you too..” Sting smirked against Rogue’s lips before kissing him, sloppily due to the lack of oxygen in both of them. He lifted one of his hands from Rogue’s hip and brought it up to brush away some of the disheveled black locks that were sticking to his flushed face. Then he worked his way down, tracing a finger over slightly parted lips and caressing every sensitive spot on the way back to his hip like he would do during the first stages of foreplay. Rogue’s body twitched and squirmed under his fingertips and Sting had to hold him down tightly again so he wouldn’t take matters into his own hands and grind away against him.  
  
“Calm down baby, you know it’ll be worth the wait…”  
  
Rogue reluctantly surrendered for a minute and relaxed into another kiss but as usual, his submission was short lived and Sting wasn’t the only one who knew all of his partner’s weaknesses. He captured Sting’s bottom lip and tugged on it with his teeth, then dragged his fangs lightly down the skin on his throat and nipped at his collarbone. Sting tilted his head back in pleasure and to give Rogue better access, only to be yanked right back down by a hand that curled his golden blonde spikes around his fingers.  
  
“I’ve waited long enough.”  
  
How he had managed to put so much strength behind his unstable voice was a mystery, but it had the desired effect. Sting’s resolve collapsed like a house of cards and he slammed their hips together again without hesitation.  
  
This time he didn’t hold back when he felt Rogue’s muscles tense around him. Not even when he heard the stream of loudly hissed curse words escape from his mouth or when he felt a squirt of warm fluid coating his chest. He kept pounding into him without missing a beat until his vision started fading to black, clenching his teeth to postpone his own climax as long as he possibly could.  
  
“Sting!”  
  
A warning, almost sobbed and another hot splash hit his chest.  
  
_‘Three.’_  
  
With only a few more frantic thrusts that had fallen out of rhythm and a choked moan he reached his own peak, feeling the shuddering limbs loosen their grip on his body and watching them fall back onto the mattress like a ragdoll’s as he slowly rode out his orgasm. He placed a lingering kiss on the bridge of Rogue’s nose, letting ragged breaths tickle his skin as he pressed his lips on the scar that adorned his lover’s face. He rolled over next to Rogue on the bed and pulled him into a loose hug.  
  
“I guess my name doesn’t sound so bad when you say it..”  
  
He only realized he must have voiced his thoughts out loud when he was met with a puzzled look.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Rogue propped himself up on his side and studied him intently, a bit confused and slightly worried.  
  
“Ah, it’s nothing..” Sting shook his head and smiled, handing Rogue a towel from their night stand to clean himself up because his legs were most likely resembling cooked spaghetti right now and so taking a shower was out of the question.  
“Let’s get some rest. You look tired.”  
  
It was sincere, not just an excuse to avoid talking about his aversion to his own name.  
  
His previous aversion to his own name.  
  
_‘I guess my name doesn’t sound so bad after all…Not when I have you to make it sound like it’s the best thing in the world.’_

 


End file.
